All Because of Paige
by XLovellX
Summary: Fred Weasley bumps into a muggle girl, who lets slip about the harry potter books. He takes her to read the seventh book to the assembled order and some additions. Set in Harry's fifth year
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Meeting Paige

_Well, she was just 17,You know what I mean,And the way she looked was way beyond how could I dance with another (ooh) When I saw her standin' there._

Before I met Paige, I had no idea of what lay ahead. But then Paige came along, and she changed everything. And nothing will ever be the same again.

Never again will I have to wonder who dies, who lives, who turns. I will never wonder who marries who, and who has children. Because of Paige, I'll know. And the thing is, I'll welcome it when something unexpected comes along. Because life's boring when it's all planned out for you. Though, my life isn't. I was supposed to die, and thanks to Paige I'll live. But that's not all I have to thank her for.

I have to thank her for saving my family from having to cope with my death. I have to thank her for playing crazy match-maker. I have to thank her for being hyper, and crazy, and deluded, and strange. I have to thank her for being excited at the thought of magic, and not hating me for it. I have to thank her for all these things and more.

But most of all, I have to thank her for being her. I have to thank her for being Paige Jessica Chase, my friend, my love, my salvation.

The day I met Paige Jessica Chase was the usual day. She changed all that.

I was simply in London, walking towards the Leaky Cauldron to leave Muggle London. But then she hit me. Literally. Only, instead of going all ballistic on me, she laughed. She just sat on the floor, laughing hard. She was different, that was for sure. She was just Paige.

She had dark brown hair, which fell down part of her back, and brown twinkling eyes, and a round face. She was beautiful, but in an understated way. And because I'm me, I had to talk to her. At this point in the story, she always hits me for admitting that I only spoke to her at first because she was pretty. But that's not true. She was interesting, and that made me want to know more.

'I'm so sorry' I said, extending my hand to pull her to her feet. She took it, jumping up, still laughing.

'That's alright. I always run into things. I just don't look where I'm going. I'm Paige Jessica Chase, by the way. You know, you look just like Fred Weasley' she babbled. Okay, that was weird.

'Um, Fred Weasley? How do you know who he is?' I asked her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

'_Everyone_ knows who Fred Weasley is' she said. At this point, I was getting seriously freaked out. I mean, I know I'm great and all, but great enough that a Muggle knows who I am? I don't think so.

'Um, how?' I asked.

'Have you been living under a rock for the past Circe-knows-how-many years? You know, from the _Harry Potter Books._ The best series of books in the _world_' she said. The Harry Potter Books? Harry has books written about him? I'm confused.

'What is your name? she asked suddenly.

'Fred Weasley' I answered absent-mindedly, trying to process the information. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

'Well, that must _suck_' she said. I narrowed my eyes. 'I mean, being called Fred Weasley _and_ looking like him. Next thing you know you'll tell me you have a twin called George and your birthday's the 1st April!'

This girl must be a stalker. I mean, how else would she know _all about me_. It's fricking disturbing.

'I think you should meet my family' I announced. She looked slightly scared. She was younger than me, or so she looked, and probably nervous. 'Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you or something. I just want to know how you know all about me.' She looked at me, super-confused, before a big smile spread over the whole of her face. And suddenly, she was hugging me tightly.

'Oh my god, this is amazing. Fred Weasley's real! That has to explain it! That means all the other characters are real. Magic is real! Can you show me magic? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top!' she began babbling. Great. The freaky girl knows about magic as well. G-r-e-a-t.

'Um, maybe later. But right now, I think you should meet my family' I said firmly. She opened her mouth, a crease denting her forehead.

'Wait, what year of school are you in?' she asked. Bit of a weird question, but I answered anyway.

'I'm in my last year. Why?' I asked. She gasped.

'Have you ditched school yet?' What? How on earth did she know I was planning on ditching school?

'Nope, I'm not at school since it's the Christmas Holidays. I ditched my Mother momentarily to buy something from a muggle shop' I explained. She clung to me tightly.

'I need to meet your family. Now. I have something very important to tell them'. I knew she wasn't joking.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Introducing Paige_

_Keep it together in the familyThey're a reminder of your historyBrothers and sisters they hold the keyTo your heart and your soulDon't forget that your family is gold_

Before I met Paige, I didn't have many serious girlfriends, and the only friends I needed were George and Lee. But she changed all that.

I always thought, there's plenty of time for that lot later. And there were no girls for me. I mean, I asked Angelina to the Yule Ball, but that was as friends. I didn't realise that George had a crush on her until afterwards.

Paige taught me to embrace life, and that you never know what'll happen so don't push things off to one side. Then she went and got a tattoo, saying that if she kept putting it off she'd never get around to it.

But Paige also taught me so much more. From how to burn toast, to playing Muggle Card-games, to making a bed, to riding a horse. Paige taught me so much, especially how to love.

Paige was a little bit excited about meeting my family. I didn't exactly no why. I mean, she'd only known me for about five minutes. But she was slightly excited. Still, even I wasn't expecting what she did.

'Hey, Mum this is Paige' I introduced. Mum was about to answer, when a brunette barrelled into her.

'MOOOLLLEEEEE! Oh my god, you looked just like how I imagined you! Can you really cook so well? I'm so pleased to meet you' she babbled. Everyone looked at me, but I just shrugged. Paige wasn't done though. She said hello to _everyone_.

'Hey George! You look just like Fred. Of course you won't when you lose your ear, but you do at the moment' she said. George and I exchanged a look. Lost an ear? Whatever.

'And Ron! I never liked you so much in the books, but you came up with the funniest comments. And Harry! Aww, you're much cuter than I thought you'd be. Slightly scrawny though. You should get new glasses. I'm sorry about your parents and everyone staring at your scar. Hermione! I bet I could rival you in how many books I've read! I bet we become good friends! Ginny! Your one of my favourite characters! Can you teach me Quidditch?' she was off on a complete tangent. Mum was just about to speak, probably to ask what the hell Paige was on about, when she caught sight of Remus Lupin. And then, she completely went off on one. It was like she was in love with the poor bloke.

'OH MY GOD!' she squealed, barrelling into him to give him a hug. Everyone watched in amazement. 'YOU'RE MY IDOL.I love you! I like how you always kept fighting, even though you probably had one of the saddest lives out of everyone. I mean, you're a werewolf, and so discriminated against, even though there's nothing wrong with werewolves. This means you can hardly hold a job making you poor. You make best friends, but then James and Lily die, as well as Peter, and it all seems to be at the hand of Sirius. Then you spend 12/13 years alone! Then, Sirius breaks out of Azkaban, and you have to wrestle with a load of guilt about the animagus transformations. Then you discover that Sirius is innocent, but that Peter is the one who killed James and Lily! And if that isn't enough, Sirius dies after you only have two more years together. You find happiness in Tonks but have to feel quilt about your relationship the whole time, just because you're a werewolf. And then, you die along with Tonks, leaving Teddy to grow up alone. It's just so sad, and I love you for it!' she burbled. Woah. Sirius is going to die. Tonks and Remus get together? They have a son! I need some answers. And apparently, so does everyone else.

'Excuse me, but who are you?' asked Remus politely.

'Yes, I think we all want to know the answer to that' said my Mum sharply, looking at me. I shrugged.

'Don't ask me! I just bumped into her, and when she started telling me I looked like Fred Weasley from the Harry Potter books I thought you should meet her' I explained. Everyone looked at Paige.

'Look, this is gonna be really strange, so you might want to take me somewhere more private' she suggested. Mum nodded.

'We'll take you to Grimmauld Place' she decided. Paige beamed.

'Yay! I get to meet Kreacher!'

'You want to meet Kreacher?' asked Ron suspiciously.

'You know who Kreacher is?' asked Hermione. Paige just nodded, deciding not to explain.

Once we were back at Grimmauld Place, Mum led us all into the dining room. Once we were there, she spoke to Paige.

'Now dear, is what you're about to tell us very important?' she asked.

'Very' nodded Paige seriously.

'Then we'll have to wait until the rest of the Order turns up. Whilst Remus and I go and contact them, maybe you children could have a chat?' suggested Mum, leaving us at the table.

'Sooo' said Ginny. Paige laughed.

'This must seem super strange to you, right?' she asked.

'Uh huh' said Harry with a roll of his eyes.

'Don't worry, I'll explain. And this is just as weird for me as it is for you. How's Luna?' Paige managed to switch topics effortlessly.

'Luna?' asked George.

'Lovegood. I am convinced that we would be best friends' she said. None of us were going to argue. They were similar.

'She's fine' said Ginny tentatively. At that point, the rest of the Order arrived, having evidently been told how important the information we were about to find out was.

'Right, you lot, up to your rooms' ordered Mum. We were about to complain, when Paige held up her hand.

'They should stay, Mrs Weasley' she said, and Mum listened. Wow. This girl really was capable of miracles.

'My name is Paige Jessica Chase, and I'm a Muggle. My favourite set of books are the Harry Potter books, based on you guys, especially Harry, and detailing his life throughout his Hogwart's life. I never knew you really existed though' she explained. Woah. That cannot be true. Surely?

'I'm sorry, dear, but I'm afraid we need a little bit more proof than that' said Mum kindly, yet sternly. Paige shrugged.

'Sure. Should I tell you all some stuff I know about you guys that not many people know?' she suggested.

'That would suffice' said Dumbledore. Paige turned to him, and having obviously not noticed him before, beamed.

'Wow! I'm in the same room as Albus Dumbledore! That's so cool…sorry, getting off topic. Anyway, Remus, your nickname at school was Moony and the first time Harry went to visit you in your office, there was a Grindylow in a tank.' Remus looked amazed.

'How do you-' he said, but Paige continued talking.

'Sirius, you once visited Harry at a Quidditch match in his third year, causing him to start, then dementors arrived and he fell of his broom. Either Fred or George was then quoted to say 'We think Wood's trying to drown himself in the shower'.'

'We really did say that!' said George. Sirius nodded, blinking slowly.

'Arthur, your dearest ambition is to find out how airplanes stay up. And Molly, when you and Arthur are alone you like him to call you Mollywobbles' she said. Ew. I really didn't need to know that.

'Thanks for that Paige' said Ron with a disgusted face. Mum blushed bright red.

'Carrying on' she urged. Paige smiled.

'Uh, Ron, when you look in the Mirror of Erised, you see yourself alone, Head Boy, Prefect, Quidditch Captain, winner of the Quidditch and House Cup. Hermione, you once tried to turn into Millicent Bulstrode using Polyjuice Potion, but accidently turned into a cat instead-' George cut her off.

'Wow, Hermione, we wouldn't have expected it from you!' he said in a gob smacked voice.

'Shut up' Hermione ordered, turning scarlet. 'I believe Paige. What about everyone else?' Everyone looked at each other, then Paige, then back at each other, before going back to Paige in a sort of circle. It was pretty funny. Paige obviously agreed, cos she giggled slightly. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.

'I am inclined to believe Paige. Now, would you be willing to share what you know with us?' he asked. Everyone looked inquiringly at Paige.

'It might be easier if we all read the last book together. If you have any questions when we're reading it about previous years, I could answer them' she suggested.

'That sounds like it would work' said Sirius. Paige smiled.

'Luckily, I'm reading the seventh book at the moment, so I've got it in my handbag' said Paige jubilantly, pulling a large hard-back novel out of her bag. 'Now, who wants to begin?'


End file.
